그림자 이클립스: Shadow Eclipse
by winter131
Summary: In the year 2203 an organization known as the Shadow takes over it's ninth bank after the first war between Lycans, Vampires and humans. After this conquest, the group the decides to work on their newest creation; a super soldier born of Vampric and Lycanthrop blood. His name is Scarlet, or as known to the scientists of the organization Cryogenic Survivor 1827
1. Disclaimer

This is a story a friend and I are working on.  
So no copyright please  
Thank you  
We own EVERYTHING  
~Winter


	2. Prolouge

In the year 2203, an organization known as The Shadow has successfully created its first hybrid super weapon using the blood the world's most lethal nightstalkers; Vampires and Lycans. Scarlet Evans, or as he known to the scientists: Cryogenic Survivor 1827, is their most prized mercenary, spy and trainer to the soldiers he's appointed over. Many envy or despise Scarlet for his position. Heh. Poor lowly humans, if they only knew.  
Fifty years after The Shadow overtook its ninth bank, an outbreak of the vampric/lycanthropian virus known as The Turning swept through many parts of America. Scarlet was a vampire serving in the war against the frightened human. He would've stayed normal if it weren't for a stake to the heart. He remembered a searing pain followed by joining many other nightstalkers to be frozen for study purposes. He was in there for the whole duration of the war and the waning search for any surviving soldiers. He would've stayed there longer, had it not been for The Shadow's lead director Dr. Zoark finding him and seeing great potential in him.

Scarlet remembers little of being saved. Only of being strapped to a table, injected with of what smelt like Lycan blood and then going into a extreme trial of training and mercenary work for the organization. Things were like that for many years until something went wrong. It all happened that night.  
"You wanted to speak with me Director Zoark?" Scarlet asked as he stepped into the large office of the organizations leader. Like almost every room in the organization it was made of black marble and steal. "It's to represent the cold and heartless nature that goes into our work." Zoark said after Scarlet had another rough day or training. The director looked to him from behind his oak desk. He was a elderly man, not quite old and not quite young, with short grey hair and green eyes. His skinny yet muscular frame of 5'9 was hidden under a red cardigan, a lab coat and khakis. He smiled kindly at the man before him. To many, Scarlet seemed to be around the age of 20 standing at 6'7 with long black hair and purple eyes but in actuality he was 53. Being an immortal did have its perks

Dr. Zoark cleared his throat and grabbed a file off the top of his desk. "Yes I have an urgent mission for you. A rouge wolf has been spotted near the area. She's been here before and we've learned she's called Ameko. She usually steals food but now we fear she's going for the power plant. I need you to stop her before she does. Do not disappoint me." He said as he absently rubbed a long scar going down his left temple to his chin. Scarlet looked to him and nodded as he read through the folder and sat it back down. "I haven't disappointed you yet and I don't plan to start now." He said over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner. Dr. Zoark smiled as he sat back in his chair and turned on the monitor of his computer. Keying in a few codes, he watched as Scarlet walked through the forest.  
Scarlet walked with stealth through the forest perimeter of the organization. Using his heightened senses, he quickly picked up the scent of a wolf. Taking a deep breath and a cautious look around, he followed it. The scent was intoxicating even Scarlet had to admit it. It was like a fresh rain mixed with the earth on a Spring day. A small growl escaped him as he tried to shake the scent from his nose. He stopped suddenly as he heard a soft rustling to his left. He quickly ducked behind a tree. A slender shadow dashed by and up the large hill leading to the power plant's main antenna. Scarlet growled softly and raced after her. Having both vampire and lycan blood boosted his speed ten fold and gave him a few extra gifts.  
In a blink of an eye, Scarlet ducked into a shadow and disappeared from view. In one swift motion he appeared before the girl and sent a blast of wind at her chest. She cried out in surprise as she rolled. Scarlet glared as he saw her stand up weakly. He disappeared once again then appeared in front of her. His large hand clamped around her throat and pushed her into the smooth side of a large rock. He leaned forward and glared at her with cold eyes. "Trying to destroy the power plant eh? Food wasn't good enough, girly?" He asked with a growl. The girl snarled at him. "I'm trying to stop the corruption this place is creating!" She answered glaring.

Scarlet took in her features. She was petite, maybe 5'5 or 5'7, with blue~green eyes and a long, tangled mess of red~brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. she was dressed in a fur top and skirt clad with light armor attached to the arms and waist. Tall fur boots stopping almost to her knees dawned her feet. Her brown~red tail and ears were clearly visible. In the pale moonlight, he could see her complexion was a light tan. He took in all parts of her. His eyes lingered on her mouth mostly. Her lips were a light shade of pink. It wasn't lipstick it was natural. A growl threatened to escape him but he held it in check.  
The girl snarled at him, which pulled him from his trance. "Are you the one everyone in the moon glade knows of. The hybrid weapon?" She asked. Scarlet didn't answer. Even though he knew that he was altered, he never talked about it. The girls eyes widened as she asked the question many nightstalkers wondered about the legendary hybrid. "How could you let them do that to you?! A vampire injected with the blood of a wolf."  
She stood there quietly. "Don't you see they've corrupted you? Don't you see they've taken your true nature and bent it to their will?" Scarlet glared at her and pushed her back. "Shut up! You know nothing of my life or how I got this way. Do me a favor girly, leave the plant alone and I'll let you live. Sound fair?" He said as he let her go. He didn't realize he was holding off the ground. She fell to the ground and rubbed her throat. "Thank you hybrid, you are to kind. I'm surprised the organization's cruel ways haven't rubbed off on you." She said hoarsely. She looked to him as he turned to leave. "But may I ask why you stay with them. They're humans after all and all they do is use you for their own gain. I'm not trying to change you but...do you honestly like being used by people who took away your nature?" She asked.  
Scarlet was halfway down the hill when he heard her speak. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "I don't enjoy being the directors pawn but it's the only life I know. How do I leave it when I'm bound to it?" He asked quietly. A slender hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to face her. She held a slight grin. "Take matters into your own hands. Show them who's boss." She said. He grinned at her. "I think I will. Thanks Ameko." He said. She grinned more. "Don't menti-Hey how'd you know my name?!" She yelled with her hands on her hips. Scarlet grinned at her and sent her a slight wink. "I'll tell you one day and by the way if we meet up again call me Scarlet, not hybrid ok?" Ameko blushed and nodded before racing off into the forest. Scarlet looked after her and began to make his way back to the organization. He cracked his knuckles as he walked.

"And I told him that he was lucky that the director was watching us train. Other wise I'd have beat him to a bloody pulp!" Hearty laughter went around the small clearing as a squadron of eighteen soldiers sat around a dimming campfire drinking whiskey and eating jerky as they sat through the nightly training regimen the director had personally asked Scarlet to create for them. "You showed him Fitz. That freak is a waste of space and effort. I still can't believe he's over us. Why is that anyway?" Slurred a red headed soldier. Grunts of agreement went around. "It's because I can kill you with one swift motion of my hand." Whispered a voice in the trees. The men stopped their laughing and drinking and began to look around warily. Hands on their guns, they looked into the darkness. "Who's there?!" Called the one known as Fitz. His deep green eyes were slightly larger than normal.

A chuckle was heard followed by slow clapping. Scarlet appeared in front of Fitz and grabbed him by his throat. He squeezed it a little making the man grunt in pain. "Waste of space am I?" He asked as he squeezed harder. "Maybe it's you who's the waste of space." On that last word, Scarlet placed his free hand on the top of the mans head and twisted it like one would twist a cap off a soda bottle. There was a soft crunch and then a thud as Fitz feel to the ground, his head on one side and body on the other. The men stood dumbstruck as they looked from the lifeless body to the one responsible for it and back again.

Scarlet smiled at them. The red headed soldier glared at him and raced forward giving a war cry. "TO HELL WITH YOU HYBRID DEMON!" He unsheathed his sword and raised it to go for a side swipe. Scarlet merely stood there and waited. The man came close and brought his swing forward. It was well aimed and perfectly execute but all he got was air. He looked to his left, then to his right and was about to look behind himself when he felt a sharp jab to his gullet. Gasping quietly he looked down to his stomach to see the blade of a silver katana. Blood gushed from the wound. Scarlet leaned over the mans shoulder and laughed as he gargled on his words. "Y-y-you'll pay for t-t-this hybrid." He whispered before sliding off the sword and onto the back of the fallen man. Scarlet looked to his blade and licked it a little. The others watched in disgust and began to descended upon him. Many didn't last.

In what appeared to be thirty minutes, two of the eighteen soldiers still stood. Both were caked with dry blood and light streaks of dirt. They both stood back to back, swords drawn and eyes fixed on the shadow filled woods around them. The shortest of the two whined fearfully as he looked around. "Man I can't take this...t-this guy is to powerful. Let's just do ourselves a favor and let him kill us off!" He looked around at the organs strewed about the ground among the corpses. Hearts, now a slight grey color from losing their hue, sat among the carnage. The tallest of the two looked over his shoulder at the other with a slight glare as he fiddled with a walkie-talkie. "Don't talk like that, Greg. We have to keep fighting this guy until we can get help. Now do me a favor and shut your mouth before I put som-" He was cut of as the sound of a voice lost in static filled the air. "Soldier...are you in danger? What...ppened?" The soldier sighed in relief and answered. "Yes sir. It's Scarlet. He's gone mad! Send help please! Send back-" He was cut off as he took his last breath. His decapitated body fell beside his friend as he still clung to the walkie-talkie for dear life.

sat the walkie-talkie down and looked to the messenger beside his desk. "Call in the control unit. Tell them to use brute force if necessary and prepare a cell for Scarlet." The messenger answered with a muttered 'Yes sir' and raced off. Zoark got up from his chair and went down a long hallway.  
Smoke bombs and bullets flew as soldiers clad in black armor and gasmasks threw everything they had at Scarlet. Scarlet snarled at them as he faded into the shadows. He used the smoke and shadows to his advantage. Many soldiers of this small fleet ended up either dead or mortally wounded. Their commander watched as many of his men dragged the injured back. He turned to the three men running more bombs to soldiers. "You three! Prepare the psyshock and Vladimir 2.5. I'll lead him over to it. Do not disobey me!" He barked. The men nodded and went to their newly assigned duties. Once the smoke was cleared, the commander walked to the center of the clearing. He removed his mask and sighed. "Scarlet I'm not going to fight you. I just want to talk!" He yelled into the darkness. Scarlet snarled softly as he appeared mere feet from the man. "Talk? What's there to talk about? You killing me or placing me in a cell?" He asked as he cocked his head to one side. The commander stood in place for a second before stepping back a couple steps. He slowed his pace a little as scarlet came in range. "No nothing like that. I want to talk about promoting you into the ranks of the control unit. You have great potential." His voice went up an octave but he hoped Scarlet didn't notice. Scarlet grinned at him. "A promotion? What are you really playing at?" He asked as he came closer. The commander smiled. "This! PSYSHOCK FIRE!" He yelled. A whistle could be heard as globs of pink dust flew at Scarlet. He growled as the dust landed on him. "RELEASE!" A second later, a series of wet snaps sounded as a large stake revealed itself from its hiding spot among the trees.

Scarlet's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the slender stake before him. More cables snapped and the stake was sent forward. He tried to disappear into the shadows but couldn't. The commander laughed. "Like the dust? The boys in the lab created it in case shadow casting vampires wanted to plan an attack on us. Who'd of thought it works on you as well?" Scarlet roared but it was cut short as the tip of the stake went into his chest. Heart, lungs and ribs were all obliterated and all that came from Scarlet was a soft groan. The commander walked over to him with a grin on his face. Everything began to grow hazy for Scarlet and things tipped on its side. He felt himself healing around the spike and winced slightly at the pain. The commander's smile grew. "You killed nearly all my men. Don't worry you'll pay." He said. Scarlet gave an effort to snarl but soon everything became cold and black.

Three hours later, Scarlet felt a cold sensation under his cheek and slowly opened his eyes. He began to sit up and winced when he did. Even though he was healing, his chest ached from the stake he took to it. "_Humans call this a heart attack_." He thought with a grim smile. He leaned back against what he believed was a wall and took in his surroundings. A cot, small toilet and sink in the corner and three marble walls with a black barred door were all he saw. He groaned softly and sighed. "The shadow's prison. But why am I here?" He asked himself. The past events were hazy, just like most of his memory, but they slowly returned. He remembered killing many soldiers and then getting impaled. He laid his head back against to cold wall and sighed once more. Just then, the door opened and in stepped the director. Scarlet would've smiled but it would be to painful to move any part of him, lest it agitate his chest. He looked up at the director as he held a club. "Director sir I-" "Don't you dare say a word Scarlet!" He said cutting across him. Tears shimmered in his eyes but he quickly whipped them away. "You've disappointed me and for that I have to end you...so with a heavy heart I bid you goodnight." On that note, Scarlet saw the club being raised, felt a searing pain in his head and saw black once again.


	3. Chapter 1

In the year 2203, an organization known as The Shadow has successfully created its first hybrid super weapon using the blood the world's most lethal nightstalkers; Vampires and Lycans. Scarlet Evans, or as he known to the scientists: Cryogenic Survivor 1827, is their most prized mercenary, spy and trainer to the soldiers he's appointed over. Many envy or despise Scarlet for his position. Heh. Poor lowly humans, if they only knew.  
Fifty years after The Shadow overtook its ninth bank, an outbreak of the vampric/lycanthropian virus known as The Turning swept through many parts of America. Scarlet was a vampire serving in the war against the frightened human. He would've stayed normal if it weren't for a stake to the heart. He remembered a searing pain followed by joining many other nightstalkers to be frozen for study purposes. He was in there for the whole duration of the war and the waning search for any surviving soldiers. He would've stayed there longer, had it not been for The Shadow's lead director Dr. Zoark finding him and seeing great potential in him.

Scarlet remembers little of being saved. Only of being strapped to a table, injected with of what smelt like Lycan blood and then going into a extreme trial of training and mercenary work for the organization. Things were like that for many years until something went wrong. It all happened that night.  
"You wanted to speak with me Director Zoark?" Scarlet asked as he stepped into the large office of the organizations leader. Like almost every room in the organization it was made of black marble and steal. "It's to represent the cold and heartless nature that goes into our work." Zoark said after Scarlet had another rough day or training. The director looked to him from behind his oak desk. He was a elderly man, not quite old and not quite young, with short grey hair and green eyes. His skinny yet muscular frame of 5'9 was hidden under a red cardigan, a lab coat and khakis. He smiled kindly at the man before him. To many, Scarlet seemed to be around the age of 20 standing at 6'7 with long black hair and purple eyes but in actuality he was 53. Being an immortal did have its perks

Dr. Zoark cleared his throat and grabbed a file off the top of his desk. "Yes I have an urgent mission for you. A rouge wolf has been spotted near the area. She's been here before and we've learned she's called Ameko. She usually steals food but now we fear she's going for the power plant. I need you to stop her before she does. Do not disappoint me." He said as he absently rubbed a long scar going down his left temple to his chin. Scarlet looked to him and nodded as he read through the folder and sat it back down. "I haven't disappointed you yet and I don't plan to start now." He said over his shoulder before disappearing around a corner. Dr. Zoark smiled as he sat back in his chair and turned on the monitor of his computer. Keying in a few codes, he watched as Scarlet walked through the forest.  
Scarlet walked with stealth through the forest perimeter of the organization. Using his heightened senses, he quickly picked up the scent of a wolf. Taking a deep breath and a cautious look around, he followed it. The scent was intoxicating even Scarlet had to admit it. It was like a fresh rain mixed with the earth on a Spring day. A small growl escaped him as he tried to shake the scent from his nose. He stopped suddenly as he heard a soft rustling to his left. He quickly ducked behind a tree. A slender shadow dashed by and up the large hill leading to the power plant's main antenna. Scarlet growled softly and raced after her. Having both vampire and lycan blood boosted his speed ten fold and gave him a few extra gifts.  
In a blink of an eye, Scarlet ducked into a shadow and disappeared from view. In one swift motion he appeared before the girl and sent a blast of wind at her chest. She cried out in surprise as she rolled. Scarlet glared as he saw her stand up weakly. He disappeared once again then appeared in front of her. His large hand clamped around her throat and pushed her into the smooth side of a large rock. He leaned forward and glared at her with cold eyes. "Trying to destroy the power plant eh? Food wasn't good enough, girly?" He asked with a growl. The girl snarled at him. "I'm trying to stop the corruption this place is creating!" She answered glaring.

Scarlet took in her features. She was petite, maybe 5'5 or 5'7, with blue~green eyes and a long, tangled mess of red~brown hair pulled into a low ponytail. she was dressed in a fur top and skirt clad with light armor attached to the arms and waist. Tall fur boots stopping almost to her knees dawned her feet. Her brown~red tail and ears were clearly visible. In the pale moonlight, he could see her complexion was a light tan. He took in all parts of her. His eyes lingered on her mouth mostly. Her lips were a light shade of pink. It wasn't lipstick it was natural. A growl threatened to escape him but he held it in check.  
The girl snarled at him, which pulled him from his trance. "Are you the one everyone in the moon glade knows of. The hybrid weapon?" She asked. Scarlet didn't answer. Even though he knew that he was altered, he never talked about it. The girls eyes widened as she asked the question many nightstalkers wondered about the legendary hybrid. "How could you let them do that to you?! A vampire injected with the blood of a wolf."  
She stood there quietly. "Don't you see they've corrupted you? Don't you see they've taken your true nature and bent it to their will?" Scarlet glared at her and pushed her back. "Shut up! You know nothing of my life or how I got this way. Do me a favor girly, leave the plant alone and I'll let you live. Sound fair?" He said as he let her go. He didn't realize he was holding off the ground. She fell to the ground and rubbed her throat. "Thank you hybrid, you are to kind. I'm surprised the organization's cruel ways haven't rubbed off on you." She said hoarsely. She looked to him as he turned to leave. "But may I ask why you stay with them. They're humans after all and all they do is use you for their own gain. I'm not trying to change you but...do you honestly like being used by people who took away your nature?" She asked.  
Scarlet was halfway down the hill when he heard her speak. He stopped and looked at her over his shoulder. "I don't enjoy being the directors pawn but it's the only life I know. How do I leave it when I'm bound to it?" He asked quietly. A slender hand rested on his shoulder. He turned to face her. She held a slight grin. "Take matters into your own hands. Show them who's boss." She said. He grinned at her. "I think I will. Thanks Ameko." He said. She grinned more. "Don't menti-Hey how'd you know my name?!" She yelled with her hands on her hips. Scarlet grinned at her and sent her a slight wink. "I'll tell you one day and by the way if we meet up again call me Scarlet, not hybrid ok?" Ameko blushed and nodded before racing off into the forest. Scarlet looked after her and began to make his way back to the organization. He cracked his knuckles as he walked.

"And I told him that he was lucky that the director was watching us train. Other wise I'd have beat him to a bloody pulp!" Hearty laughter went around the small clearing as a squadron of eighteen soldiers sat around a dimming campfire drinking whiskey and eating jerky as they sat through the nightly training regimen the director had personally asked Scarlet to create for them. "You showed him Fitz. That freak is a waste of space and effort. I still can't believe he's over us. Why is that anyway?" Slurred a red headed soldier. Grunts of agreement went around. "It's because I can kill you with one swift motion of my hand." Whispered a voice in the trees. The men stopped their laughing and drinking and began to look around warily. Hands on their guns, they looked into the darkness. "Who's there?!" Called the one known as Fitz. His deep green eyes were slightly larger than normal.

A chuckle was heard followed by slow clapping. Scarlet appeared in front of Fitz and grabbed him by his throat. He squeezed it a little making the man grunt in pain. "Waste of space am I?" He asked as he squeezed harder. "Maybe it's you who's the waste of space." On that last word, Scarlet placed his free hand on the top of the mans head and twisted it like one would twist a cap off a soda bottle. There was a soft crunch and then a thud as Fitz feel to the ground, his head on one side and body on the other. The men stood dumbstruck as they looked from the lifeless body to the one responsible for it and back again.

Scarlet smiled at them. The red headed soldier glared at him and raced forward giving a war cry. "TO HELL WITH YOU HYBRID DEMON!" He unsheathed his sword and raised it to go for a side swipe. Scarlet merely stood there and waited. The man came close and brought his swing forward. It was well aimed and perfectly execute but all he got was air. He looked to his left, then to his right and was about to look behind himself when he felt a sharp jab to his gullet. Gasping quietly he looked down to his stomach to see the blade of a silver katana. Blood gushed from the wound. Scarlet leaned over the mans shoulder and laughed as he gargled on his words. "Y-y-you'll pay for t-t-this hybrid." He whispered before sliding off the sword and onto the back of the fallen man. Scarlet looked to his blade and licked it a little. The others watched in disgust and began to descended upon him. Many didn't last.

In what appeared to be thirty minutes, two of the eighteen soldiers still stood. Both were caked with dry blood and light streaks of dirt. They both stood back to back, swords drawn and eyes fixed on the shadow filled woods around them. The shortest of the two whined fearfully as he looked around. "Man I can't take this...t-this guy is to powerful. Let's just do ourselves a favor and let him kill us off!" He looked around at the organs strewed about the ground among the corpses. Hearts, now a slight grey color from losing their hue, sat among the carnage. The tallest of the two looked over his shoulder at the other with a slight glare as he fiddled with a walkie-talkie. "Don't talk like that, Greg. We have to keep fighting this guy until we can get help. Now do me a favor and shut your mouth before I put som-" He was cut of as the sound of a voice lost in static filled the air. "Soldier...are you in danger? What...ppened?" The soldier sighed in relief and answered. "Yes sir. It's Scarlet. He's gone mad! Send help please! Send back-" He was cut off as he took his last breath. His decapitated body fell beside his friend as he still clung to the walkie-talkie for dear life.

sat the walkie-talkie down and looked to the messenger beside his desk. "Call in the control unit. Tell them to use brute force if necessary and prepare a cell for Scarlet." The messenger answered with a muttered 'Yes sir' and raced off. Zoark got up from his chair and went down a long hallway.  
Smoke bombs and bullets flew as soldiers clad in black armor and gasmasks threw everything they had at Scarlet. Scarlet snarled at them as he faded into the shadows. He used the smoke and shadows to his advantage. Many soldiers of this small fleet ended up either dead or mortally wounded. Their commander watched as many of his men dragged the injured back. He turned to the three men running more bombs to soldiers. "You three! Prepare the psyshock and Vladimir 2.5. I'll lead him over to it. Do not disobey me!" He barked. The men nodded and went to their newly assigned duties. Once the smoke was cleared, the commander walked to the center of the clearing. He removed his mask and sighed. "Scarlet I'm not going to fight you. I just want to talk!" He yelled into the darkness. Scarlet snarled softly as he appeared mere feet from the man. "Talk? What's there to talk about? You killing me or placing me in a cell?" He asked as he cocked his head to one side. The commander stood in place for a second before stepping back a couple steps. He slowed his pace a little as scarlet came in range. "No nothing like that. I want to talk about promoting you into the ranks of the control unit. You have great potential." His voice went up an octave but he hoped Scarlet didn't notice. Scarlet grinned at him. "A promotion? What are you really playing at?" He asked as he came closer. The commander smiled. "This! PSYSHOCK FIRE!" He yelled. A whistle could be heard as globs of pink dust flew at Scarlet. He growled as the dust landed on him. "RELEASE!" A second later, a series of wet snaps sounded as a large stake revealed itself from its hiding spot among the trees.

Scarlet's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the slender stake before him. More cables snapped and the stake was sent forward. He tried to disappear into the shadows but couldn't. The commander laughed. "Like the dust? The boys in the lab created it in case shadow casting vampires wanted to plan an attack on us. Who'd of thought it works on you as well?" Scarlet roared but it was cut short as the tip of the stake went into his chest. Heart, lungs and ribs were all obliterated and all that came from Scarlet was a soft groan. The commander walked over to him with a grin on his face. Everything began to grow hazy for Scarlet and things tipped on its side. He felt himself healing around the spike and winced slightly at the pain. The commander's smile grew. "You killed nearly all my men. Don't worry you'll pay." He said. Scarlet gave an effort to snarl but soon everything became cold and black.

Three hours later, Scarlet felt a cold sensation under his cheek and slowly opened his eyes. He began to sit up and winced when he did. Even though he was healing, his chest ached from the stake he took to it. "_Humans call this a heart attack_." He thought with a grim smile. He leaned back against what he believed was a wall and took in his surroundings. A cot, small toilet and sink in the corner and three marble walls with a black barred door were all he saw. He groaned softly and sighed. "The shadow's prison. But why am I here?" He asked himself. The past events were hazy, just like most of his memory, but they slowly returned. He remembered killing many soldiers and then getting impaled. He laid his head back against to cold wall and sighed once more. Just then, the door opened and in stepped the director. Scarlet would've smiled but it would be to painful to move any part of him, lest it agitate his chest. He looked up at the director as he held a club. "Director sir I-" "Don't you dare say a word Scarlet!" He said cutting across him. Tears shimmered in his eyes but he quickly whipped them away. "You've disappointed me and for that I have to end you...so with a heavy heart I bid you goodnight." On that note, Scarlet saw the club being raised, felt a searing pain in his head and saw black once again.


End file.
